Bus for Spring
by DaebakKaeb
Summary: Meskipun itu adalah bus yang biasa berjalan di mana-mana, selalu membawa perasaan yang berbeda dari penumpang, seperti cinta menyakitkan atau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah. WARNING!CHENMIN!GS FOR UKE!DLDR!RNR!
1. 1st Bus Stop

1st Bus Stop.

_**Bus for Spring**_

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Humor maybe

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan SM Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary :

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE RULE! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama, bukan berniat copas, alur diubah sesuai pemikiran Dae.**

**Ngerti ga?**

**Dae juga engga ngerti.**

**Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi bus pagi ini penuh karena namja berwajah kotak yang sok keren itu! Cih, sialan. Memang sih, baru masuk sekolah dia sudah menjadi pemain inti tim basket sekolah. Yeoja dengan seragam SM Highschool itu memaki-maki fans namja berwajah kotak itu.

_Kenapa fans nya banyak sekali sih? Mana mereka berisik lagi! Ini masih pagi demi tuhan! _

Setengah bus ini penuh oleh fans namja berwajah kotak itu. Yeoja berambut coklat itu terhimpit diantara kerumunan fans namja kotak tadi.

Tiba-tiba , sekumpulan yeoja mendorong Xiumin ke depan. Yeoja berpipi bulat itu oleng. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"AH!"

Xiumin berusaha mencari pegangan karena dia yakin mukanya akan mencium lantai bus yang kotor.

NYUT.

'_Eh? Nyut? Suara apa barusan?'_

Xiumin membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia! Tanganya berada tepat di atas ekhem 'adik' ekhem namja berwajah kotak itu!

Fans yang sedang berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan , seketika diam. Mengatup bibir mereka rapat. Mata Xiumin menjadi sebulat mata sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Jantungnya memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat.

Tas namja itu terjatuh. Mereka berdua terdiam selama—kurang lebih 5 detik sampai,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Xiumin melepaskan tanganya sehingga tasnya ikut terjatuh.

Muka namja itu mirip kepiting rebus. Merah sekali. Mukanya shock, sama seperti muka Xiumin.

Namja itu mengambil tas Xiumin, lalu turun dari bus tergesa-gesa.

_Apa—apa yang…? _

"Ya, Kim Minseok."

Merasa dipanggil, Xiumin menoleh ke belakang.

_Great, pagi ini aku akan mendapatkan pukulan gratis dari fansnya Chen. Cih dasar hobae sialan!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan sekolah, Xiumin bergegas ke kelas Chen. Luka di sudut bibirnya harus diobati terlebih dahulu. Fansnya Chen ternyata

Brutal—sangat brutal.

"YA KIM JONGDAE."

Semua siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Chen, namja berwajah kotak itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Sedetik kemudian dia membelakkan matanya kaget.

"Kim Jongdae, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Cepat kemari bocah."

Xiumin berlari ke atas, ke atap sekolah. Chen mengekorinya dengan tenang

dari belakang.

"Ya! Kembalikan tasku bocah!"

"Tas apa?"

"YA! Apa kau di ajarkan sopan santun? Setidaknya pakai embel-embel Sunbae!"

"mianhae sunbae."

Singkat, padat, jelas.

Xiumin menggeram. Ingin rasanya dia melempar hobae kotaknya ke galaxy.

"Yasudah terserah. Kembalikan tasku! Lagipula ini semua salahmu kotak! Kalau saja fansmu tidak ribut, penumpang lain tidak akan terganggu!"

_Ah~! Lega rasanya sudah mengatakan hal yang sudah lama mengganjal di hatiku. HAH! RASAKAN ITU BOCAH KOTAK! HAHAHAHAHAHA._

Xiumin tertawa nista dalam hati.

Ya ampun XiuXiu -_-

Chen hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Xiumin menampar pelan pipi hobae kotaknya.

"YA! Dengarkan sunbaemu jika sedang berbicara! Mereka itu fansmu! Lakukan setidaknya sesuatu!"

Chen akhirnya berani menatap mata sunbaenya, pipinya bersemu merah.

"a—ah mianhae sunbae, aku tidak tahu fansku akan bertambah sejak pertandingan basket tempo hari."

Pipi Chen bertambah merah, jemarinya mengusak pelan rambut hitamnya.

"A—apa? "

"Dan aku tidak pandai berbicara dengan perempuan… karena itulah sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu, sekali lagi mianhae sunbae."

"k—kau tidak pandai berbicara kepada perempuan?"

Chen hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Xiumin menggigit bibirnya, dia merasa kasihan dengan hobae kotaknya. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide cemerlang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan menjagamu dari jangkauan fansmu!" Xiumin mengangguk mantap. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Kalau fansnya tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan Chen, otomatis fansnya berkurang dan bus tiap pagi akan sunyi seperti dulu.

Hah, ini yang di namakan hidup.

"M—mwo? Maksud sunbae?"

"Ah aku harus kembali ke kelas. Annyeong bocah!"

Xiumin berlari ke kelasnya. Letak kelasnya dan atap sekolah sangat jauh. Dia tidak mau terlambat ke kelas lagi.

"AH JANGAN LUPA TASKU BOCAH KOTAK!"

Chen hanya tersenyum menanggapi sunbaenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin benar-benar menepati janjinya akan melindungi Chen dari jangkauan fansnya. Dia berlagak seperti bodyguard. Setiap ada fans yang mendekat, Xiumin dengan sigap melindungi Chen dengan menghalanginya.

Chen terkekeh karena kelakuan sunbaenya yang gembul itu. 

Tiba-tiba Chen merasakan badan Xiumin bergetar hebat. Dia pikir Xiumin hanya tidak enak badan atau efek guncangan bus pagi ini.

Setelah mengetahui penyebabnya, Chen membelakkan matanya. Muka Xiumin nampak pucat, bibirnya kering, matanya berkaca-kaca. Xiumin ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun dia tidak bisa.

Xiumin pasrah. lututnya lemas. Kalau saja Chen tidak menahan tanganya, mungkin Xiumin sudah jatuh.

"a—akh!"

Xiumin sudah tidak dapat menahan desahanya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Chen memukul rahang ahjussi mesum yang berdiri di belakang Xiumin. Ahjussi mesum yang tadi sempat meremas bokong Xiumin mendecih kesal lalu segera turun dari bus sebelum Chen melayangkan pukulan lagi.

Xiumin tertegun dengan kelakuan Chen, awalnya Xiumin yang ingin melindungi Chen dari fansnya, tetapi malah dia yang dilindungi Chen.

_Ah.. pe—perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba hangat dan berdebar sangat keras?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Haihai.**

**Dae kembali bawain Chenmin! Karena ff Chenmin jarang banget Dae nyoba nulis ff Chenmin. **

**Hehe.**

**Mian kalau ngecewain lagi. Alurnya geje dan banyak typos. Kan Dae udah tulis tadi, DLDR. Simple rule okay?**

**Dae tunggu responya kalau pengen lanjut. Minimal reviewnya 5 atau 10?**

**Kalau responya jelek, Dae ga bakal lanjut. Atau mungkin bakal delete ni ff/?**

**Maaf feelnya kurang. Dae galau ga bisa nonton tlp. #ko_malah_curhat #plak**

**Sekali lagi mian. Manusia gada yang sempurna.**

**Asek.**

**Tolong reviewnya!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Xoxo.**

**Ps: hargai karya author walaupun hasilnya jelek.**


	2. 2nd Bus Stop

2nd Bus Stop.

_**Bus for Spring**_

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Humor maybe

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan SM Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary :

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE RULE! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama, bukan berniat copas, alur diubah sesuai pemikiran Dae.**

**Ngerti ga?**

**Dae juga engga ngerti.**

**Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kujelaskan peraturanya ya hobae kotak!"

Saat istirahat kedua, Xiumin malah membawa—ah lebih tepatnya menyeret Chen ke atap sekolah.

Sejak kejadian ahjussi mesum, Xiumin membuat peraturan diantara mereka berdua,

"Berhubungan kau malu berdekatan dengan perempuan, kita tidak boleh saling menyentuh oke?"

"M—mwo?"

"A—ani! Bukan menyuntuh—YA! Pokoknya kita tidak boleh!"

Chen terkekeh karena kelakuan sunbaenya. Muka Xiumin merah karena salah tingkah. Xiumin memainkan ujung jarinya.

Chen berdehem, "Ne, aku mengerti sunbae."

Lalu namja kotak itu tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis—menurut Xiumin.

_Ah! Pabbo! Jangan tersenyum di hadapanku! Aish eottokhe? Kenapa malah berdebar semakin kencang?_

"Bae… Sunbae!"

Xiumin tersentak. Rupanya dia sudah terbuai oleh senyuman Chen.

"a—ah? Ne? kenapa Chen?"

"Ani, latihan basket hari ini akan selesai sore. Sebaiknya sunbae pulang saja duluan. Jangan tunggu aku."

Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut. Chen lama-lama jadi gemas dengan tingkah Xiumin yang imut. Ah~ ingin rasanya Chen menyubit pipi Xiumin yang mirip dengan bakpau. Tapi karena adanya peraturan tadi, Chen mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya sunbae!"

Chen tersenyum sembari melambaikan tanganya, ketika namja bersurai hitam itu hendak menuruni tangga, Xiumin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,

"KIM JONGDAE! TERIMA KASIH ATAS BANTUANMU TEMPO HARI!"

Nafas Xiumin tersenggal, mukanya memerah.

_Aish! Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Ahh eottokhe? Bagaimana kalau Chen—_

Namja kotak itu hanya melambaikan tanganya lalu bergegas ke kelasnya. Xiumin berani bertaruh tadi Chen tersenyum sekilas lalu mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"YA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! NAMJA KURANG AJAR! PABBO!"

Tapi Xiumin tidak dapat berbohong, dia suka dengan sikap Chen yang seperti ini. Jahil dan kekanak-kanakan.

_Eh? Apa? S—suka? Andwe! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan hobae kotak itu!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA CHEN! FIGHTING!"

"CHEN! NOONA AKAN MENDUKUNGMU!

"KYAAAA EOTTOKHE? DIA MELIHAT KE ARAHKU!"

"CHEN-AH! SARANGHAE!"

"CHEN! LIHAT SINI!"

_Lagi-lagi fansnya Chen. Tidak bisakah mereka diam sebentar? Cih, tak tahu tempat._

Xiumin yang baru saja mengantar Luhan ke lapangan basket, menutup telinga sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang ganti lelaki.

"Ya, Lulu. Kenapa kita ke sini? Apakah namjachingumu sedang ganti baju dan kau ingin mengintip?"

Xiumin langsung berlari ketika Luhan memasang kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi.

"Aish, yeoja china itu selalu saja! Haahh~ enak yah Luhan sudah punya namjachingu, aku juga ingin~" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tak heran banyak laki-laki yang berjalan melewatinya menatapnya gemas.

Xiumin yang tengah berjalan mengitari lapangan basket, seketika berhenti ketika melihat sosok namja yang berpostur tubuh tegap, tinggi rata-rata, bersurai hitam dengan eyesmile nya yang menawan.

Bagaimana namja itu melakukan slam dunk, bagaimana namja itu berlari kecil dengan keringat mengalir dari dahinya menjalar ke bawah ke pipinya, bagaimana namja itu bercanda dengan teman-temanya.

Xiumin suka semua apa yang dilakukan oleh namja kotak itu.

Dan dia tidak dapat membohongi hatinya, dadanya terus berdebar keras.

Tak terasa sudah dua jam Xiumin berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket SM Highschool, ketika Xiumin hendak pulang mengejar bis terakhir,

"Sunbae!"

Suara yang Xiumun hafal.

Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya. dia berbalik ke arah namja kotak yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Wae?"

singkat, padat, jelas.

Xiumin memang berlagak sangar ketika di hadapan Chen. Dia bisa mengelak ketika Luhan, atau bahkan Kyungsoo menanyakanya apakah dia suka hobae kotaknya atau tidak. Tapi hati tidak dapat berbohong. Jantungnya sedari tadi memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat.

_Aish jinjja?! Kenapa malah berdebar sangat kencang? Bagaimana kalau Chen mendengarnya, eottokhe~?_

"Sunbae menungguku?"

Xiumin melebarkan matanya. Rahangnya hampir jatuh.

_Percaya diri sekali dia! Ya—walaupun benar sih. Hehe._

"A—aniya! Aku tidak sudi menunggumu! Membuang waktuku saja menunggumu selesai latihan!"

Yap! Xiumin berbohong. Sebenarnya, tidak disuruh pun Xiumin mau menunggu Chen selesai latihan bahkan sampai ketinggalan bus terakhir pun. Mungkin Xiumin gengsi , jadi dia malu mengungkapkanya.

"Tapi, aku melihat sunbae di pinggir lapangan sejak dua jam yang lalu."

_Checkmate._

"Aish, sudahlah aku lelah—"

"Sunbae, bagaimana kalau pulang besama? Lagipula kita satu arah. Tunggu sini ya, aku akan segera ganti baju dan kita akan pulang."

Xiumin tidak tahu apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak, tapi yang pasti dia sangat senang. Pertama kali diajak pulang bersama dengan cinta pertamanya.

"YA! Menurutmu aku akan menerima tawaranmu? Lalu apa kau punya alasaan kuat agar aku menerima tawaranmu eoh?"

Lagi-lagi berbohong.

Xiumin merutukki bibirnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Chen menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum,

"Karena sunbae suka padaku?"

"YA—JAGA UCAPAMU! AKU TIDAK SUDI BERPACARAN DENGAN NAMJA KURANG AJAR SEPERTIMU—"

belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan makianya, Chen memotong perkataanya dengan senyuman manis,

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Diselesaikan dengan kedipan yang mampu membuat lutut Xiumin lemas seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aish benar-benar namja ini! Begitu sampai di bis langsung tertidur pulas!_

Setelah mengejar bis yang hampir tertinggal karena Chen lama sekali di dalam ruang ganti lelaki.

Entah apa yang dilakukanya disana.

Ketika bokong Chen menyentuh kursi yang tersedia didalam bis, namja itu langsung tertidur pulas, menggagalkan rencana Xiumin.

Sebenarnya Xiumin ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengan Chen. Hanya berdua saja. Biasanya disekolah, mereka selalu dibuntuti fans-fans lunatik.

_Aish jinjja! Eoh? Ternyata dia imut sekali ketika sedang tidur! Neomu kyeopta~!_

Xiumin ingin sekali merapikan poni Chen yang berantakan akibat berlari tadi, tapi karena adanya peraturan bodoh yang dia buat sendiri. Lagi-lagi Xiumin merutuki kebodohanya sendiri, kenapa seenak jidat menentukan peraturan.

_Ah masa bodoh dengan peraturan. Toh, aku yang membuatnya kan? Jadi tidak masalah hehehehehehe._

Xiuxiu-,-

Ragu-ragu tangan Xiumin terangkat ke arah kepala Chen. Namja kotak tersebut masih tertidur sangat pulas. Ah, untung saja Chen tertidur kalau tidak dia bisa mendengar dada Xiumin berdebar sangat, sangat, keras dan cepat.

_Rambutnya halus sekali…_

Berhasil! Xiumin akhirnya menyentuh rambut Chen. Walaupun hanya ujung rambutnya yeoja berpipi bulat itu tetap puas.

Ah, aroma maskulin mengguar begitu Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chen. Xiumin terkekeh, pasti sekarang mereka mirip sepasang kekasih.

_O—omo?! Aish aku sudah melewati batas! Eottokhe?_

Xiumin segera turun dari bis ketika sudah sampai di perumahanya, tanpa mempedulikan Chen yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, Xiumin berhasil mencapai pintu rumahnya. Xiumin berani bertaruh tadi Chen sempat tersenyum. Xiumin tidak yakin Chen tertidur sepenuhnya.

_Aish! Eottokhe?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Haihai.**

**Dae udah update ni ff(?)**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo ya hehe.**

**Sekali lagi **_**tolong**_** tinggalkan jejak. Jangan jadi hantu yah hehe**

**tar di datengin HEHE.**

**Mungkin next chap udah selesai yah.**

**Di tunggu responya!**

**Terima kasih!**

**Xoxo.**


	3. Last Bus Stop

_**Bus for Spring**_

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance, Humor maybe

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Alur cerita milik Dae, cast milik tuhan dan SM Ent.

DON'T COPAS!

Summary : Meskipun itu adalah bus yang biasa berjalan di mana-mana, selalu membawa perasaan yang berbeda dari penumpang, seperti cinta menyakitkan atau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah.

**WARNING! GS! GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE RULE! NO BASH! REVIEW PLEASE! NO SIDERS!**

**Summary gagal**

**Note : ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama, bukan berniat copas, alur diubah sesuai pemikiran Dae.**

**Ngerti ga?**

**Dae juga engga ngerti.**

**Dae newbie di sini, jadi maaf kalau alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan typos everywhere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin merengek kepada appanya untuk diantar ke sekolah. Sejak kejadian tempo hari, Xiumin tidak sudi bertatap muka dengan Chen di bis. Setelah berhasil membujuk appanya dengan aegyo yang dia pelajari dari Baekhyun, Xiumin sampai di sekolah 20 menit sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Kim Minseok, bisa ikut kita sebentar? Ada yang harus kita sampaikan."

Xiumin merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadinya karena Naeun dan Krystal memanggilnya.

_Kenapa primadona sekolah memanggilku? Ada apa yah? Aish, kenapa mereka malah membawaku ke halaman sekolah yang sudah jarang dikunjungi! Sial! Kenapa sangat sepi di sini?_

Tentu saja karena jarang dikunjungi uri baozi-,-

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Naeun dan Krystal saling bertatap lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka mantap. XIumin hanya memandang mereka heran, menunggu apa yang akan mereka katakan. Krystal memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu,

"Ya, Minseok. Jauhilah Chen."

Xiumin yang sedari tadi memainkan ujung kemejanya, membelakkan matanya. Rahangnya hampir jatuh karena pernyataan Krystal tadi.

"M—mwo?"

Naeun akhirnya membalas pertanyaan Xiumin dengan nada ketus, "Ya, Jauhilah Chen! Apakah kau tuli?!"

"YA! AKU TIDAK MAU DI PERINTAH OLEH ORANG LAIN ARRA? AKU TIDAK PEDULI STATUSMU APA."

Chen yang kebetulan telat, mengambil jalan pintas melewati halaman sekolah. Mendengar semuanya. Xiumin yang meneriakki anak pengusaha yang sukses. Naeun dan Krystal yang menyuruh Xiumin menjauhinya.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU JALANG?"

Tangan Krystal menampar pipi Xiumin dengan kencang. Bahkan Chen bisa mendengar suara tamparan Krystal.

"Sunbae!"

Chen memanggil Xiumin yang tengah memegang pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Krystal tadi. Naeun dan Krystal terkejut dengan kehadiran Chen.

"Apa yang sedang sunbae lakukan di sini?! Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?!"

Chen malah mengomeli Xiumin. Bukanya membantunya.

Bebek kotak-,-

"Ah, Chen..?"

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan itu adalah Chen.

"Chen?" sahut Krystal dan Naeun bersamaan.

"Kenapa sunbaenim menampar Xiumin sunbae?!" nadanya sedikit membentak. Chen bahkan sudah tidak peduli kalau Naeun dan Krystal adalah sunbaenya.

"I—itu karena kita selalu memperhatikanmu!" Mata Naeun sudah berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya tersenggal. Mukanya memerah.

"Dia bahkan bukan fansmu! Tapi dia berlagak seperti bodyguard! Kita, fansmu bahkan tidak dapat mendekatimu lagi—"

Naeun sudah menangis. Badanya bergetar hebat. Krystal berusaha menenangkan Naeun dengan mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Chen membelakkan matanya, dia bahkan tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Namja berwajah kotak itu menundukan kepalanya. Setelah Naeun tenang, Krystal segera pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Xiumin yang menundukan kepalanya. Ya—walaupun Krystal pergi setelah menatap mata Xiumin tajam. Sukses membuat badan Xiumin bergetar.

"Sunbae…"

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Chen dengan ekspresi shock. Yeoja berambut coklat itu masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Umm.. karena telah terjadi seperti ini, sebaiknya kita….tidak usah bertemu lagi."

"MWO?!" pekik Xiumin. Yang benar saja? Apa kau bercanda? Xiumin bahkan belum mendapatkan nomor Chen! Belum sempat berbincang-bincang hanya berdua saja! Dan sekarang Chen memintanya untuk tidak menemuinya lagi? XIumin bisa gila! Dan Xiumin sempat berpikir bahwa namja kotak itu akan merindukanya atau bahkan memeluknya, tapi Chen malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Xiumin!

"YA! CHEN! CHANGKKAMAN!"

Tapi Chen melumpuhkan indra pendengaranya. Berkali-kali XIumin meneriakki Chen hasilnya sama saja. Xiumin berjalan ke kelas dengan muka lesu. Bahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan dia tidak hiraukan. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Xiumin hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah jendela. Berkali-kali Xiumin di tegur oleh Choi Seonsaengnim. Xiumin berakhir denagn sebuah sapu berada di tangan kanannya. Yeoja yang pipinya menyerupai bakpau itu mendapat hukuman menyapu halaman sekolah di gedung barat. Sementara kelas Xiumindi gedung utara, dia harus berjalan sangat jauh. Belum lagi halaman sekolah gedung barat sangat luas. Xiumin berani bertaruh nanti malam akan banyak sekali koyo yang melekat di badan montok Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Chen menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya. Dan sudah dua minggu kakinya pegal-pegal akibat berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Jarak rumah Xiumin dengan SM Highschool itu sangat jauh. Appa Xiumin tidak mau mengantarkan putrinya ke sekolah karena dia akan terlambat ke kantor.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Naik bis? Jangan sampai! Xiumin hanya akan mencari mati dengan fansnya Chen, terutama Naeun dan Krystal. Naik sepeda? Oh Xiumin baru ingat dia tidak punya sepeda. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain jalan kaki ke sekolah..

Setelah mendapatkan detahglare dari Xiumin, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bertanya-tanya tentang hobae kotaknya. Pernah sekali Xiumin berpapasan dengan Chen di lapangan basket, ketika Xiumin menemani Luhan menemui Sehun, namjachingunya Luhan. Tapi Chen menganggapnya tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaahh~ lagi-lagi pulang larut!" Xiumin yang sedang meregangkan tanganya melepaskan otot-ototnya. Karena Xiumin tidak mau bertemu Chen di bis, akhirnya Xiumin memutuskan untuk jalan kaki ke rumahnya. Walaupun sudah selarut ini ya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Dia mengambil jalan pintas melewati gang sempit. Sialnya, ada dua namja yang mengikutinya sedari tadi tanpa Xiumin sadari.

"Hey dia sendirian malam ini! Bagaimana kalau kita coba sekarang?"

"Ah ide bagus!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara namja dan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Xiumin menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar, dan benar saja! Ada dua namja—lebih tepatnya teman sekelasnya sendiri! Kai dan parahnya, Sehun!

_Astaga! S—sehun?_

"Hey Xiumin, kenapa sendirian saja?"

Xiumin hampir muntah ketika Sehun mirip dengan ahjussi mesum yang sedang merayu gadis-gadis.

"Ya, cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Ah~ kyeopta! Kami dengar kamu suka memegang 'adik' lelaki? " Kai menunjukan senyumnya—lebih tepatnya seringainya. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap lapar Xiumin.

"Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk mencoba hmm? Bertiga?"

XIumin menatap mereka berdua horror.

"YA! Sehun! Akan kuberitahu Luhan! Kai kau juga akan kuberitahu Kyung—hmmmmpppphhh"

Terlambat. Bibir Xiumin sudah bertemu dengan bibir tebal Kai. Sehun menahan badan Xiumin yang meronta-ronta. Xiumin sudah menangis. Di kepalanya hanya ada Chen, Chen, dan Chen. Dia berharap Chen akan datang menyelamatkanya.

Tiba-tiba badan Kai ambruk. Sehun hanya menatap Kai kaget. Perasaan tadi hanya mereka bertiga saja di gang ini. Lalu siapa?

"LEPASKAN!"

Chen datang dengan nafas tersenggal. Oh tentu saja. Chen sangat khawatir karena dia tidak bertemu dengan Xiumin di bis selama dua minggu. Akhirnya, Chen memutuskan untuk membuntuti Xiumin. Xiumin masih menangis sementara Sehun dan Kai sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"APAKAH KAU SADAR ITU BERBAHAYA KIM MINSEOK? PULANG KE RUMAH SELARUT INI JALAN KAKI?! AISH JINJJA KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR KAU TAU TIDAK?! DASAR BAKPAU!"

Chen malah mengomelinya, bukanya membantunya.

Aish dasar bebek kotak-,-

"M—mwo? JAGA UCAPANMU KIM JONGDAE!"

Chen tersentak. Ah namja kotak itu baru ingat bahwa Xiumin itu sunbaenya. Saking khawatirnya, Chen sampai lupa.

"Ah—mianhae sunbae. Maafkan aku atas perkataanku tempo hari. Tapi, karena sunbae bersamaku, sunbae jadi punya beban untuk menjagaku. Dan aku selalu membawa masalah untuk sunbae. K—karena itulah aku pikir mungkin lebih baik untuk kita tidak bertemu.." Jelas Chen panjang lebar. Pipinya merona merah.

"Tapi….. aku mampu bertahan kan? Kalau aku bisa berdiri di sisimu, aku akan menerima setiap tantangan. Berapapun jumlahnya." Xiumin tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kepala Chen dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Akh! mianhae! Aku menyentuhmu! Mianhae aku tidak akan—" Xiumin segera menjauhkan tanganya dari kepala Chen.

"Gwenchana."

"M—mwo? Maksudmu..?"

Chen kembali mengarahkan tangan Xiumin ke kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu juga sunbae.." Chen berhenti sejenak. Kenapa ini terdengar ambigu? Ah masa bodoh, yang penting dia menyampaikan perasaanya selama ini.

"Dan.. aku harus mengendalikan diri untuk waktu yang lama.. apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk imut. Ah~ Akhirnya Chen kesampean juga untuk menyubit pipi Xiumin(?)

"kalau begitu.. pejamkanlah matamu. A—aku malu sunbae hehe."

Xiumin hanya terkekeh lalu memejamkan matanya.

_Chu~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen~ Kajja! Kita akan ketinggalan bis!" Xiumin menarik-narik kemeja Chen dengan semangat. Yap! Mereka akan berkencan di hari minggu yang cerah. Sekarang mereka sudah bekerja di perusahan terkenal. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi orang yang sukses.

"Chagi, kita punya mobil pribadi, kenapa kau malah ingin naik bis eoh?" Chen hanya menatap heran Xiumin yang terkekeh di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di halte menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke Lotte World.

"Aku… hanya ingin mengenang kembali masa-masa SMA kita."

"Ahh~ maksudmu ketika kau memegang 'adik'ku dengan kencang? Aish waktu itu aku harus ke toilet karena kau sudah membangunkannya!"

"YA! BEBEK MESUM!"

"Aw! Ya! XIumin! Appo~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

**Haihai.**

**Akhirnya ff ini selesai/?**

**Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Dae lagi ga dapet feelnya/?**

**Oh iya! Minta saran readers dong~ gimana kalau dae bikin bus for spring versi lain? Misalnya versi chanbaek, kaisoo dll.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek-pendek habis dae bingung mau nulis apaan hahaha-,- **

**Semoga puas dengan chapter ini/?**

**Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan, geje, pasaran. Masih baru di dunia ff? *ceilah bahasanya**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review:**

**Natsuko Kazumi, sungMINseok, Kim Sun Mii, Blackwhite1214, elfishminxiu, Twinkle Little Chen, Alexara.**

**THANK YOU GUYS :***

**Berhubungan ini chapter terakhir, tolong siders, setidaknya review lahh di chapter ini.**

**Oke! Dae pamit dulu. **

**Kecup basah satu-satu(?)**

**Terima kasih!**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
